If I Had Words
by Cinnamon Smiles
Summary: Yes, it's Percabeth. It's slightly bittersweet, but the happiest ending I could give it : Rated T for violence... but it has romance too! Something like a song fic... but the song's only four lines...


**So, thought I'd try Percabeth. But I suck at both fluff and keeping these two in character. So it's liable to stink. Worth a try though. This song is from the movie Babe, yes the one the farmer sings to the pig. It's cute though. Oh lookie! Not _that _much angst and... what's this? A happy ending? OMG! ONESHOT. Don't... own... anything...**

_If I had words to make a day for you,  
_

If she could make everything okay she would. If she could fight of Luke-- no Kronos' army singlehandedly so he could fulfill the prophecy she would, but she can't and it makes her feel helpless. She hates feeling helpless. And every kiss he gives her makes it seem better, though as soon as his arms aren't wrapped around her, the world seems dangerous. She hates that he makes her feel that way. Every time he pulls her to him she forgets that. She forgets everything, and that she doesn't mind. The days pass slowly, yet way too fast. They race towards the day she might lose him. So, during the day they train hard, learning the enemies weaknesses, how to stab without a second thought. A refresher course on killing. At dusk they steal away to the edge of the lake. He whispers promises she hopes the gods will let him keep. Promises of the future. When she tries to tell him how worried she is he just says it will be fine and shuts her up with a kiss. She kisses back, and every time this happens she wishes it never ended but he pulls away and looks at her with his earnest green eyes before he embraces her. He kisses her again, putting his hands on her waist as she tangles his dark hair with her fingers. After that they lean away from each other, separating but his arm still draped over her shoulder. And in silence they sit there, watching as Apollo drives off into the west, trailing a spectrum of beautiful colors behind him.

_I'd sing you a morning, golden and true.  
_

If he could make sure of one thing the day he turned sixteen it wouldn't be to protect his own life, it would be to make sure she was safe. Just so she'd see another morning, no matter what the outcome. And everything he whispers in her ear he wants to be true. With every kiss he gives her, he hopes she knows. He wishes it was simple and that he could just take the golden haired girl in his arms and keep her there. Every time Riptide kills, it's for her. For Annabeth. And he finally knows what it's like to be in love. Perhaps Aphrodite isn't as stupid as he thought. He tells her that he is positive he'll make the right choice, he knows what he wants. Nothing can change that. She just looks at him with those gray eyes, wishing she could believe him. He kisses her again, just to make sure she's really there, loving him back. Her mouth is warm and soft and all he thinks about is her. She is what he dreams about at night and what he is thinking about when he wakes up in the morning. He thinks about the fact that he is prepared to die for her. For Annabeth.

_I would make this day last for all time,  
_

The day before his sixteenth the camp is waiting in silence. People say what they need to, afraid of tomorrow. She wants this day to never end because who knows what will happen beyond it? He smiles at her as he practices with the sword that will fail him. She smiles back, small and sad. That day goes way too fast. At four AM the next morning there is a shout, a scout has come back to report. Conner Stoll stumbles into camp towards his brother. Travis rights him and he gasps for water. Violet Brier, daughter of Demeter, his scouting partner will never return. He says breathlessly that they need to get ready soon, they plan on attacking the left flank once the borders are cleared. Annabeth blanches. She has been assigned to the left. Now the silence is broken, people cry now, they cling to each other and some curse the gods. Percy's eyes meet hers and he smiles. Her eyes narrow, it's no time for that. He shakes his head and kisses her forehead. _Goodbye, _he whispers. She hits him, he can't do this to her. Yesterday seems so far away.

_And fill your nights with moon shine._

He stands to fight Luke as the clash and cries of battle surround them, blocking out everything but the golden eyes that bore into his own. He remembers Nico's plan and he bravely raises the sword, flexing his left hand once more. The sword glints off the bright sunlight before it comes down. His mind protests, it's so wrong to purposely cause yourself pain in a world where you have so much from outside sources. Kronos stops laughing as Percy looks disgustedly down at the gaping wound in his wrist, he may never use his hand again. The veins are ripped and fresh blood pours, but he does it for her. Kronos senses the blood trapping him in Luke's bones and screams, trying to escape his fleshy prison. Then he is gone and Luke looks out at him from blue eyes. He looks bewhilderd and confused. Percy doesn't care, all he thinks about is a mix of victory, Annabeth and the steady loss of blood. His world is going black...

When he wakes up a boy from the Apollo cabin is bandaging his wounds. Liam has tears dripping down his face, but smiles slightly when he sees the green eyes flutter open. He sits up and the other boy doesn't complain, which is always a good thing when injured. Around him are the dead and dying, as well as the minorly wounded. He grimaces as he sees Clarisse so battered he can see her calf bone sticking through her skin. Conner was screaming at his brother not to go and a very injured Travis was trying to get his brother to be quiet. Percy is shocked to see Liam slip a dagger through the ribs of a sleeping half blood. _Traitor_, he explains. Percy doesn't get the justification. He hears a low moan and turns, a bloodied and bruised face looks up at him. Nico di Angelo is finally going to see his sister soon, and he knows it. He gathers his words though, and tells Percy _I told you so. _And Percy smiles sadly as the twelve year old slips away. He needs to find her. And he does. She is crying when he find her, her brother Malcolm is struggling to breath, the dagger that pierced his lung sapping the life out of him quickly. Percy wraps his arms around her and she looks up. She can't believe it, he's there. He kept his promises. She weeps into his shoulders and he cries too. She likes that about him, he cries for other people's pain. He whispers one more promise in her ear. Tomorrow is another day.

**Wow, maybe that did have angst, but it also had Percabeth. What amazes me is I kill different people per story. Strange huh? Oh well, I hope you liked the Percabeth, I'm working my way up to pure fluff fics kay? Something happy... but not quite yet...**


End file.
